The Adventures of Lara Croft: The Dead Sea Scrolls
by ChosenAlone
Summary: Lara has to relocate the Amulet of Horus and find 5 deadly scrolls before her foe Caleb does. With the help of her friend, Jean-Paul Lara takes this action-packed fic past the limits! Please R&R!


(Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the following, Edios Interactive, Core Design, and Sony own Lara Croft and Tomb Raider trademarks. The characters are those used in the Tomb Raider video games. The contents such as the treasure in this piece were not of those used in the previous video games and movies.)  
  
The Adventures of Lara Croft  
  
Lara Croft in:  
  
The Dead Sea Scrolls  
  
Chapter I: All For Nothing  
  
(This story takes places following the events in Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness)  
  
14 A.D. Roman Empire under the control of Augustus.  
  
He (Augustus) sits with an assistant in his chamber. "Well?" Augustus asked. "Your Imperator, are you should we should do this?" asked Merle the assistant. "Yes I'm sure. This had better not go down in written records either. Merle, listen, do you have any idea what I can do with these Scrolls?" he asked. "Yes," said Merle. "I will have ultimate power!" he screamed. It began to storm outside. "Now, Merle, get me the scrolls," ordered Augustus. The storm grew worse now thundering and lightning and now raining large balls of hail. Merle left and came back with to neatly rolled-papyrus scrolls. "By reading from this scroll I will be the most powerful ruler Rome has ever seen!" he said. He picked up the scroll and began to translate (he didn't translate he just read) the ancient text. It started to thunder and lightning became more vivid. "I stand before the ancient god Zeus! I read from which is forbidden. I die with you by the hands of fate. If I want to live I will seize to read the remaining scripture. The lightning grew louder. Kill me now and swipe me live. As I do not wish to live. Grant me with your gift of death! Smite thy with power! Let thy live under all that is good and prey amongst all evil. Shall it is said, like shall it is read! Present me with all! NOW!!! I give you my soul and in return you give me LIFE!" chanted Augustus. And with that a bolt of lightning flew in and struck him. Merle who was holding a vase full of water found him-self walking toward the bolt. Thoughts began to run through his head: "I can have the power too!" "Jump into the bolt" "Become strong" "Gain power!" Merle jumped into the bolt of lightning bolt and let out a large cry. The water in the vase fried Merle, he died instantly, and Augustus however, lay in his deathbed with only minutes to live. His family assembled along his bedside. His wife Livia came to his side. "I don't want to lose you, not yet," she said in a teary voice. "Livia, family, have I done well in life?" he asked. "You've done a wonderful job," Livia replied. They all said something or another telling him he had done well in life. "Since well I've played my part, then, gentle people, pray applaud, and send me with your thanks on my way," he said and they left. He called to his loyalist horsemen, Caligula. "Caligula, I need of you one last favor," he said in a weak voice. "Can you deliver?" he asked. "Yes," answered Caligula. "You have to take these scrolls to the country Alexandria in Egypt. Take Agnes the Witch with you. A library there. Here are instructions on where to find the entrance to the catacombs beneath the library. Make sure you hide these scrolls have Agnes lock them away with this," he pulled out an amulet. "This is the Amulet of Horus, lock the scrolls away and lock this in the Tomb of Set. Curse it so that if removed Set will walk again and bring back what Zeus brought to me.death! Take it's secret to you your graves, understood," Augustus said. "Yes, your trust is in me," said Caligula. "The Dead Sea Scrolls must never be found again!" said Augustus. Caligula left with Agnes and went to Alexandria. Using complex traps and witchcraft they designed an elaborate maze and labyrinth in hopes that no one would ever find it ever again.  
  
May 5, 2003 Lara is in her training room.  
  
(Telephone rings) "Hello?" asked Lara. "Lara it is I, Jean-Paul!" he said. "What is it?" asked Lara in a very suspicious British accent. "This is urgent, you have to get here as soon as possible!" said Jean. "What's so urgent?" asked Lara. "I'll tell you as soon as you get here, a private jet should pick you up soon," said Jean. Just then the sound of jet landing overcame the telephone. "Be there soon," said Lara hanging up.  
  
When Lara arrived in Alexandria she headed for the library where he worked. She knocked on the door and he politely let her in. He led her to his desk where books and papers where scattered about. The television showed snow and no intent to for a new channel was likely. There was a table in the back of the room where many maps lay spread out with ashtrays and cigar boxes lay on them to keep them from folding in. Beside the table was a tall cylinder basket where rolled up maps were being kept. There was several file cabinets with various drawers on each were pulled open. There was a laptop on the desk, which show a picture of five scrolls. One was black and it was black and was labeled "Death", one was red and labeled "Blood", and the last was green and it was labeled "Plague", one was yellow and labeled "Element" and the last was white and was labeled "Life". Lara walked up to the desk. "Lara," began Jean-Paul. "These are The Dead Sea Scrolls, they possess ancient powers. "The scroll of Death has the power to take life; the scroll of Blood has the ability to manipulate and control the blood of another; the scroll of Plague has the ability to bring disease to a person; the scroll of Element has the ability to manipulate and desire the forces of nature; and the scroll of Life has the ability to bring and promote life. Together Death, Blood, Plague, Element and Life form the Dead Sea Scrolls," said Jean. "What does this have to do with me?" asked Lara. "Centuries ago Augustus of Rome had them put away. A check of the local digs show that Caleb Von Croy is doing a dig in the Tomb of Set," said Jean. "The same Tomb I almost died in!" yelled Lara. "Inside the tomb is of course the Amulet of Horus. He wants it I believe, to access the Catacombs of Tsar," said Jean. "And where is that?" asked Lara "Here, in Alexandria. It's beneath something thing called a "Spatium Capsa" he said. "This is a library!" she said in a high tone. "Right!" he said. "I'm going back to that Tomb!" said Lara. "Then take this," he said fetching some maps. "These are maps of and a little information you'll need to read up on," he said. "Thank you," said Lara. "Lara if he gets the-," he was cut short. "He won't!" she asserted. "But if he does-," he was cut short again. Lara, now looking out the window, "Over my dead body!" 


End file.
